Asphodel
by The laughing Mann
Summary: In the language of flowers it means 'my regrets follow you to the grave'.  When Iruka goes rogue, Kakashi is determined to get to him before Naruto has to find out about his sensei's betrayal.
1. Hydrangea

Hello, back again and this time with a slightly cliqued plot. I'm not certain if this one should be continued in posting. It was supposed to be short but it quickly evolved into a bit of a monster that won't end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters, I am just borrowing them.

* * *

><p>Chapter ONE~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Iruka sighed dejectedly, his body slumping against the tree he was perched in. He had never felt so tired; not a physical tiredness but a tiredness of the soul.<p>

He wasn't entirely sure how he ended up here; well not physically here, he knew how he got 'here'. It was his path of life that he was uncertain of. He was currently slumped against a tree poised above a dying rogue ninja from the Earth Country. He was waiting until the ANBU got closer to move on.

Dodging them was half the battle, they're rather notorious for stabbing him in the back since he too went rogue.

He gave another tired sigh and reluctantly pulled himself to his feet. Despite his rogue ninja status and the weariness in his soul, he has no plans on dying anytime soon. He flicked back a loose strand of hair from his coal black eyes and leapt away.

The ANBU were trying to encircle him again and if he didn't move now he'd have to fight them again. He knows they're still a bit sore about the last time.

But to be fair, they started it.

He was just minding his own business, killing Konoha's enemies and living on the boarder of the Fire Country when they decided to attack him. He had to defend himself and the preplanned traps hurt several of the ANBU's pride.

But really, was he the only ninja in the Fire Country that did background checks on his enemies? They would have known of his penchant for humiliating traps if they had looked at his records. Hardly his fault they wound up coated in honey and feathers. Then attacked by bees.

He sighed heavily again, suppressing his aura to as close to non-existent as ninja-ly possible. He stooped in a tree, watching the aura of the ANBU pass with his mind's eye before moving on.

For the last few months he had been camping out at an abandoned shrine a few kilometers north west of here. He placed a few traps down behind him as he meandered home.

He really wished they'd quit hunting him, after all what had he done to them? Other than the traps, which was entirely out of his hands. They stumbled into them on their own. Well... the third time was their fault.

The first time was when he initially went rogue and the second was when he was wounded by a rogue Water ninja and the jerks stabbed him while they were apprehending the water ninja. Completely deserved that one, in his opinion.

When he finally arrived home he wasn't too surprised by the aura waiting for him.

He had been sent after Iruka almost immediately; Iruka believed he volunteered for the job. When they did finally run into each other, they had managed to save each other before Iruka dropped a chakra depleted Kakashi by the guards and tormenting the ANBU some more.

Kakashi drifted out to the small porch, his lone stormy grey eye piercing the thick foliage to where Iruka was crouched. He gave a jaunty salute as he ambled over.

"Yo, Iruka sensei." He greeted softly, and Iruka nodded back.

"Hello, Kakashi san, I wasn't entirely expecting you. I thought your mission was suppose to last a few more days." Kakashi had since gained a rather grudging respect for the chuunin level rogue that gradually turned into admiration. After being assisted a couple times he had begun informing Iruka of when he was going on missions and when he could he expected to return.

"I found myself bored and completed it early." Kakashi smiled and gave a false laugh.

"I see." Iruka stated tiredly, his head tipping back to the tree trunk behind him. He shifted back to lean more fully against it. "I'm surprised more people don't find your need to be outside the village so often somewhat suspicious."

"I'm sure they do, but I'll them play-guess at what my reasoning is." Kakashi then turned an evaluating gaze on him, his eye flicking over the slightly haggard figure. Kakashi adjusted the black shirt slightly, dusting off one particularly dirty patch. "Maa, Iruka sensei, you're really letting yourself go."

"I only own two sets of clothes and most of the rivers are littered with ANBU." Iruka gave a non-committal shrug, his eyes falling closed.

"I keep telling the Lady Hokage she needs to pick them up, they're really wrecking havoc on the ecology." Kakashi bantered, watching carefully for Iruka's response; which was a soft chuckle and a minor upwards tug on his lips. His closed eyes crinkled slightly but the face fell flat within nanoseconds.

"Indeed, indeed, Kakashi san." Iruka murmured, falling reluctantly asleep. It wasn't often he fell asleep on Kakashi, but after their past scuffles they had come to rely on each other.

Kakashi gave a concerned sigh as he gently scooped up Iruka, moving him to the shrine. He was grateful for having time to observe him like this.

He had never known Iruka well enough to be able to tell when he had started his withdrawal from society and reached this self destructive point, but he was trying to tell if he was going to have to keep a more watchful eye on him. Kakashi knew Naruto would come back from his training and be able to convince the stalwart teacher to rejoin the village and that Tsunade would take him back.

None of the ANBU orders had yet to include killing him on sight.

He sighed and moved to the high pitched roof of the shrine, his mind venturing back to when he had been first sent to find Iruka.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi leapt through the forest as quick as he could, when the duo had returned to the village, injured and calling for Tsunade, he had been summoned.<em>

_He wasn't able to get the whole story but apparently this was Iruka's handiwork; he had been sent with them on a mission and had just now worked up the courage to attack them and try to steal their mission report and lives._

_Kakashi didn't know Iruka well but he knew that Naruto would never hold such a person so dearly if this was true character. He had begged Tsunade to let him go, see if he couldn't discern what was going on._

_Tsunade had relented and sent him on. However Iruka had several hours and kilometers on him and if Kakashi didn't hurry, Tsunade would have no choice but to declare him a rogue ninja and add him to their BINGO books._

_In the first kilometer he come across Iruka's uniform, the slashed hitai-ate, the slashed and partially scorched chuunin vest, he had even abandoned his tabi. The only things he kept were weapons._

_'Obviously had already planned this...'_

_He did eventually catch up with Iruka but he knew it was a trap he was walking into. Iruka was standing on the opposite edge of a clearing, his dark eyes blank and staring listlessly into Kakashi's soul._

_Kakashi barely suppressed a shiver at the empty gaze._

_"Iruka sensei, what is the meaning of this?"_

_"Boredom mostly." Iruka tilted his head and gave a short shrug, although Kakashi growled at the smirk curling Iruka's lips. "Why are you here Kakashi san?"_

_"I'm here to figure out what you're doing. Do you not realize how much information you hold or how many people you're leaving behind?" Kakashi's blood was boiling at the smirk. "What would Naruto think? His teammate goes rogue now his teacher?"_

_"Naruto's a big boy, he doesn't need me anymore." Iruka scowled and shook his head, "beside it's rogue teacher now."_

_"Iruka sensei-"_

_"Iruka san, or even Umino would work. I'm not a teacher anymore." Iruka quickly corrected._

_"Iruka sensei," Kakashi drawled trying to push his buttons, "you're delusional to think Naruto suddenly no longer wants you in his life. I haven't been his teacher in years and he still clings to me whenever he's home."_

_"Good for you Kakashi san." Both their eyes flicked back the way Kakashi had come from. The ANBU were closing in. "Well, good bye Kakashi san. I must be off." He gave a mock salute before back flipping into the tree line._

_"Iruka!" Kakashi roared, rushing forward._

_His clone poofed from existence as it was hit by a barrage of kunai. He scowled and rushed on, barely dodging the explosive tags pinned up in the trees._

_He got caught in one exceptionally large blast and tried to ride in forward, barely managing to tuck properly before colliding roughly with the ground._

_'Dammit.' He rolled again for good measure and came up running, pushing up his hitai-ate to better detect the traps._

_He almost missed an old fashion log trap rigged up without any chakra enhancements. When he rolled out of the way he was blown passed by five hunter ANBU._

_"Wait! Watch out!" Kakashi called a second too late._

_The ANBU crossed several zigzagging wires that released a hailstorm of unidentifiable kunai like knives. A second wave of knives flashed in, colliding with the flash knives._

_The area was coated in a plume of white, that they'd realize later was flour._

_"Poison!"_

_"How did he acquire so much!" The ANBU panicked, already starting to retreat._

_Kakashi was just outside the cloud of white and was staring in shock at the trap, he knew that day, that Iruka wasn't one to be underestimated._

_While he might not be as fast or have the chakra supplies that most jounin have, he has the intelligence and the skill that more than make up for it. He didn't need jutsu to kill enemies, just a bit of flour and a spark._

* * *

><p>Kakashi was pulled from his reveries when he felt a ninja closing in. Iruka had long since learned to sleep with his chakra masked and was excellently hidden.<p>

However Kakashi moved away, not wanting the other ninja to wake him up. If he did wake up he might have to fight them off and find a new shelter.

"KAKASHI! MY YOUTHFUL AND HIP RIVAL! Where are you running to now?"

Kakashi slowed down, letting Gai catch up. He ignored him as he came up beside him and then both turned for Konoha.

"Kakashi! You have been roaming these forest like a wraith! What has my Hip and Cool rival discovered out here in this Dark and Mysterious forest, I wonder!" Gai shouted and Kakashi was glad he had opted to move away. There was no way anyone could sleep through a Gai speech.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't notice you there Gai. When did you get here?" Kakashi stated boredly, giving him a 'he' eyed smile.

"AH! MY HIP AND COOL RIVAL, YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME AGAIN!" Gai shouted, his face shifting to that of unabashed and completely disbelieving awe.

"Did you want something, Gai?" Kakashi sighed internally, trying to see if he could go back and give Iruka a proper goodbye.

"Yes, I have been sent by Tsunade." He slipped easily to serious, his eyes becoming piercing as he studied his friend and rival.

"I see, well then shall we get going?" Kakashi motioned towards the village and leapt into the trees.

"I was being serious Kakashi, you have been more withdrawn since you and that ANBU force had been sent after those missing ninja. The ones that Umino had half killed before you gotten there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gai." Kakashi stated icily; he knew exactly what happened there. That was when he had taken to informing Iruka of when he was going on missions. He couldn't reveal any mission details but he could artfully navigate Iruka to the mission objective.

"What happened out there, my eternal rival?" Gai asked softly, much softer than most people ever thought he could be.

"We got the rogue ninja but Iruka sensei got away."

"... You shouldn't call him Iruka sensei any more. It'll make you hesitate..." Gai's intelligent eyes narrowed as he took in Kakashi's sullen appearance. "That's why you're out isn't, trying to find and capture him?"

"No Gai, I'm not." Kakashi gave a loud sigh, shaking his head. "I just want to get some fresh air."

Gai could detect the hint of truth Kakashi had injected into the statement and while his mind would keep working on the puzzle he had silently agreed to drop the subject, Kakashi was clearly not going to let this secret slip so easily.

* * *

><p>If you all want, I'll keep posting but this one is kindda for me. It was just going to keep gnawing on my soul until I unleased it. So please tell me if you want more or not.<p> 


	2. Mushrooms

Ohayo, I'm back with a bonus chapter to thank my reviewers. I'm glad you all like it and I hope I do no disappoint. This chapter is a bit long, but try to not get too used to this length, I'm quite inconsistent about chapter length.

By the by, the title of the last chapter, Hydrangea, means coldhearted/ heartlessness. I meant to add that like I did with this chapter, as seen below.

* * *

><p>Chapter TWO~~~ Mushrooms<p>

~_Suspicion_

* * *

><p><em>Iruka ducked into the shrubbery surrounding the small pond, his breath coming out in uneven gasps.<em>

_His enemy had come looking for him this time; Sand village shinobi that thought he would fetch a decent price. They had been tracking his killing habits and were waiting for when he patrolled by._

_His only hope to beat the three was to retreat to his hidden home. The problem was that it was over five kilometres away. They'd never be so stupid as to chase him that far._

_'Damn it all to the hells.' He grit his teeth and dove for the side. He barely dodged the kunai flying through the air._

_He sidled behind a tree and scooted up it. He drove several kunai with paper explosive attached to them into the ground. They exploded nicely, coating the area in a dense plume of smoke. Iruka leapt away, throwing out lines of chakra wires, trying desperately to weave a decent net behind him. He attached some more explosive tags to the trees the wires were attached to, setting it up to make some nice artillery like debris._

_He left some clones about trying to coax the trio into the net as he rushed on, struggling to get into a tree._

_The tags exploded behind him and the clones dispersed from the debris. Iruka cursed, scrambling up the tree, bark raining down on the ground._

_He cursed at his inability to be stealthy. He gasped as he tried to get his mind back in order. He was desperately wishing for some good luck when he felt an ANBU patrol encroaching upon their battle._

_Iruka cursed and grabbed for his katana, swearing more when the ninja gathered just below. They leapt up into the tree, boxing him in._

_"We have to hurry up here, those ANBU won't pay us if we don't have you captured by the time they get here." The scarred leader sneered._

_Iruka slashed at them as he planted an explosive tag on the tree behind him. He braced himself for the impact and let the sand shinobi get close before setting it off._

_He felt the explosion rip at his back. His clothes were scorched and he could feel them fuse to his torn back. His bones creaked from the pressure and his consciousness was nearly rent from him._

_He pushed through on pure adrenaline, barely limping to the river when ANBU landed lightly behind him, forming a semi circle around him._

_"Surrender, Umino. You're too injured to take us all." One spoke crisply, but had an undertone to their voice that bespoke volumes of how much they were hoping he would resist._

_Iruka panted for air, his entire body held up by the rock he was clinging to. He shook his head, trying to clear his spotting vision._

_"Not today, not tomorrow, not ever." He whispered, his lungs burning from the exertion._

_He flung himself back into the river; his element._

_His family hails from the village hidden in the mist many generations ago, his father and mother were both ANBU and had taken it upon themselves to teach him the family skills. He sluggishly made the hand-signs and felt his body mesh with the water. He moved faster and his charred and aching body was soothed by the technique._

_He expelled the last of the air in his lungs and tore free from the water. He wheezed as he was spit out on the shore. He had been washed down river several kilometres and his body creaked with exhaustion. _

_He leapt pitifully into the forest, his tiredness pushing him to the earth. He scrapped at the trees and tall rocks as he tried futilely to remain on his feet._

_He growled at himself as he collapsed to the forest floor._

* * *

><p>Iruka jerked awake, his head spinning. He scrambled for his canteen, gulping down the water before tossing the empty canteen across the shrine.<p>

That was one tragic side effect of going rogue, he supposed. Having vivid dreams of each time he nearly got caught and/or nearly died.

The ANBU had never really forgiven him for the flour incident.

He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to feel out any enemies. He'd been in the shrine much longer than any other hide out. He was reluctant to leave it but knew that today was definitely a fine day for finding a new area.

For one it was a sunny day; thick beams of sunlight burst through the torn and worn paper screens and holes in the side. For another, the other rogue ninjas were starting to avoid crossing through this area because they knew he had been staying here. Lastly, he was sure that Kakashi had accidently led another leaf ninja here.

The last thing he wanted was to get Kakashi in trouble. Iruka held no illusions that Kakashi wasn't already in trouble but he wasn't about to throw him under the bus.

He stretched and groaned slightly in pain. The burns he sustained a little over four months ago still burned occasionally. His skin felt especially tight today.

He ambled from the shrine, buckling and tightening all his gear so it wouldn't bounce on the journey. His eyes flew up as he felt the unmistakeable auras of ninja fast approaching.

Iruka scrambled away, pulling as much of his chakra inwards as possible. He barely managed to get six meters away when the shrine was engulfed by jounin.

Gai had led Asuma and Kurenai to the shrine and were slowly picking it over.

"Kakashi was in this area yesterday, he moved on as soon as he detected me. He won't tell me what's going on but I know you've noticed it too." Gai stated as he unknowingly copied Kakashi and seated himself on the roof.

Kurenai help herself into the shrine to peek at the barren shelter. Iruka never packed more than he could carry.

Which reminded him, he needed to hit up another caravan, his supplies were running low.

Asuma's eyes shifted around the forest, his eyes seeming to linger on Iruka's hiding spot. Iruka held his breath, holding still as he tried to think of a new hiding spot to relocate to.

Most of his traps were still in place though and they'd be able to cover his exit if need be.

"I get the feeling that there's much more to this than just Kakashi finding religion." Kurenai scoffed as she exited the shrine and circled the building. "And judging by the state of the inside, Kakashi's either been tidying up the shrine or somebody else is."

Iruka scowled at her, silently yelling at them for messing up his exit strategy. He always took to re-dirtying the shelters he stayed at, just in case he wanted to return. He hadn't had time to sow dirt about.

"Maybe Kakashi has a little lady from a neighbouring village that he brings here." Asuma rolled his shoulders and Iruka almost laughed out loud at that. Kakashi might be infamous for his Icha Icha Paradise but he's not exactly a hound dog.

"My theory is he's lying in wait to ambush Umino-"

"That chuunin that went rogue?" Asuma cut off Gai, "why would he ever go after some nobody rogue like him?"

"...I take you did not hear about 'that' mission then?" Asuma shook his head and Gai continued. "Yes, my number one rival had been assigned to accompany two ANBU to kill a water ninja that was terrorizing the western border. I don't know much other than that the ninja was actually the leader of a small band of rogue ninja and that Umino had already engaged the enemy before they arrived. The mission was a success but no one will release any information on the battle." Gai crossed his arms, his eyes gaining a faraway look as he tried to logic this all out.

"Why was that chuunin battling with the mist shinobi? I thought that's where he would have run off to?" Asuma balk slightly, his eyes once more burning into Iruka's back. "Isn't that his ancestral home?"

"I cannot say, my hip and youthful rival refuses to give a single hint on the matter." Gai stated dejectedly, looking a couple lines away from some manly weeping.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kakashi asked as the area filled with silence at his unexpected presence.

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A COMPETION! IF I WIN, YOU WILL TELL ME ABOUT THAT BATTLE INVOLVING THE ROGUE CHUUNIN!" Gai shouted, leaping to Kakashi's side.

"Huh, what was that Gai?" Kakashi turned absently his way. "I wasn't paying any attention at all to you."

"ACK! My Hip and Blasé Rival has bested me again!" He shouted, going into his manly weeping routine.

Iruka let out a soft sigh, relieved to see Kakashi. He would be able to create an opening for him to flee. Iruka glanced at the quintet, trying to see if he could catch Kakashi's attention.

"Hey Kakashi." Kurenai smiled amiably but there was a fierce edge to her voice. "Look at this shrine we found, you know of it?"

"Indeed, I bring women here. They always get on their knees in shrines." Kakashi smirked lewdly, and Iruka almost fell out of the tree at that.

Asuma's eyes cut back to Iruka's hiding spot with Kakashi following suit. They then both turned their gazes to each other.

'Damn.' Iruka cursed inwardly, Asuma knew someone was there, he had probably already guessed as to who it was. 'Damndamndamndamndamndamn.'

Iruka exhaled smoothly, pulling his chakra even closer as he tried a very stealthy henge. He had barely transformed when Kakashi and Asuma appeared on both sides of him. Iruka's now crystal clear blue widened with shock and his fluttering blonde hair whipped about from the displaced air. He gave an appropriately feminine squeak considering his new form.

He gave a small defensive and scared gesture with his now tiny, slim hands.

"Oh." Kakashi blinked quickly and looked to Asuma who was also brilliantly astounded.

"This one of those ladies?" Asuma asked, holding out a hand for Iruka to take. Iruka looked between the two, shying back into the tree a bit.

"Now, now, Miss, it's okay." Kakashi gave his 'he' eyed smile, looking much too pleased with himself.

Iruka managed to pull a blush on his face as he took Asuma's hand. He was pushing as much chakra away from his hand as he could. Asuma gave him another looking over before releasing his hand.

He noticed Kakashi's hand brush subtly across his weapons pouch and Iruka spun out, his hands simultaneously connecting with Kakashi and Asuma's stomach. He punched them away, dropping his guise before leaping away.

He spun out, flinging out several kunai, aiming for his emergency traps. He was getting terrible flash backs to the last time he was caught at a home base. He was thankful that last time he was returning home instead of leaving.

The traps released, sending giant clouds of flour behind him. He tossed in a couple explosive tags and ignited the highly flammable material. He hoped the jounin weren't reckless enough to charge through the flour veil.

He focused on running, tucking himself into an aerodynamic ball as he raced on. He flipped and dodged as he heard kunai following after him. He jumped higher into the trees, doubling back.

He has a few more traps set up that should dissuade them from following.

Gai suddenly popped up in front of him, his fist wound and soaring for Iruka's face. Iruka dove for the ground, barely ducking under his swinging fist.

"Your luck has finally run out!" He declared as he dove after.

Iruka cursed softly as he rolled away then leapt back, his foot leading as he aimed to kick Gai in the face. Gai caught Iruka's foot, as Iruka predicted and he swung his other foot about, forcing Gai to block wide as he pulled himself up. He punched Gai in the face, successfully releasing himself.

He nearly missed the soft caress of chakra as Kurenai attempted to trap him within a genjutsu. He funnelled back his own chakra, reflecting the jutsu back on her. He leapt again, smoothly flipping away from Asuma's trench knives. He pushed off a tree trunk just in time as Kakashi smashed through it with his chidori.

He tore through tree and ground easily, creating a perfect smoke screen for Iruka. Iruka hopped away, barely keeping in front of Kakashi's attack. He snapped a couple of explosive tags at him, watching them pop violently as he reached another preset trap.

This one was a force barrier seal, something he excelled at. He missed Kakashi and Gai but managed to seal Kurenai and Asuma in a time consuming trap that was as far from lethal as he could get.

"Kakashi, we need a new strategy. He has the home field advantage here." Gai murmured, his intelligent eyes wearily watching the stilled figure.

"We need to take him in." Kakashi's eyes were as icy as death and just as damning.

"No! Kakashi wait!" He shouted belatedly as Kakashi charged in, his hyper speed attack of the chidori slicing cleaning through Iruka and into the tree behind him.

The Iruka clone poofed from existence and the tree Kakashi sliced into rained down senbon coated with a fast acting sleep inducing drug.

Kakashi had barely gotten a subtle scrap of poisoned senbon across Gai's thigh when Kurenai and Asuma burst from the seal. Gai dropped like a stone, Kakashi barely catching him as he feigned being stabbed by the senbon.

He had helped set that one up and knew that he was standing in a safety zone.

"Kakashi! What happened!" Kurenai screech, rushing to their aid.

"Poisoned senbon trap. He got us... fooled us with a clone..." Kakashi whispered and dropped asleep. His mind was already working on a solution to this though; they would never stumble upon a safe house again.

* * *

><p>Just to let ya'll know, this one is different from most my other fictions in that it's incomplete. Normally I have some sort of outline or chapter content made up before I start, so this one might take a bit longer for me to post. Also I like posting on Thursday; but I am consistantly inconsistant, so any day is possible for this to be updated.<p>

Well, until next time! Ja mate!


	3. Indian Jasmine

Note: Okay, here we are again. This is where the flower language starts coming into play, so to start off, before I found the site all the titles come from I was using wiki to generate the meanings, I only left one flower as the wiki meaning and it's not in this chapter, I like it too much to change. You can go to the site languageofflowers, it's a dot com, to view the meaning of all the flowers I name and don't translate. I use that site cuz it claims to be the best and it has a metric ton of flowers listed.

Well, then, onto the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter THREE~~~ <em>Indian<em> _Jasmine_

_~ I attach meyself to you/ attachment_

* * *

><p>Iruka gasped as he crawled into a tiny cave, the entrance of it was partially caved in. He barely fit through the entrance and knew the senbon he planted in the ground just beyond the entrance would get any one trying to follow him in here.<p>

This was new place was quite secluded and he stayed far away while fetching supplies. He knew Kakashi wasn't going to look very hard for his new hideaway. He was probably analysing his thieving, trying to find an area he was usually in. Their last meeting demanded a new routine; Iruka was sure Kakashi had something in mind already.

If he knew Kakashi, which he did, then he would have triggered the last trap and convinced Kurenai and Asuma that it was pure luck stumbling upon Iruka's hide out. Maybe even made up a suitably believable story about wanting revenge on the chuunin.

Iruka was just grateful for the two days of rest he's gotten.

He successfully navigated around the ANBU patrols and made it the boarder closet to the Land of Lightning and set up shop. Tomorrow he would go out looking for rogue shinobi.

The Raikage and Hokage haven't gotten along for nearly three generations. Thus any incursion by the lightning ninja was unwelcome.

He sighed heavily, scanning the wider part of the cave his stuff was in. He had freshly raided a caravan of sand shinobi just after establishing this hideaway and was set to prowl about for about a week before he had to start hunting for more supplies. He was staying near to bodies of water but purification tablets were a bit harder to come by. It's the main reason he took to stealing from shinobi; they were always prepared for the unexpected.

Except for him apparently...

He grumbled again as he hunkered down for the night, his conscious mind no longer able to keep by the tide of haunting memories.

* * *

><p><em>Iruka glanced about the forest, throwing his senses out in all directions before signalling the other two on the team. They leapt passed him, landing soundlessly in the clearing below.<em>

_They were on their last leg of the trip home, mission successful. They had the scroll they were after; the plain looking female on the squad was currently carrying it._

_"Lets break here before we go on." One could read the relief in his voice at being so close to home. They could easily make the rest of the trip under an hour if they rushed._

_Iruka and the girl nodded, and they let the other man patrol for a few minutes as they caught their breath. Iruka's eyes swept over the female again before he approached her._

_"Let me carry the scroll the rest of the way home." He gave a faint smile that failed to reach his eyes._

_"I- I don't... I don't think-" She moved back warily, her eyes going wide as Iruka's eyes went sub zero. "Keiji!" She called the team leader._

_He easily slipped into the clearing, starring confusedly between the two. "What's going on?" He stiffened when Iruka's cool gaze swept over him._

_"I think you should hand over the scroll." Iruka stated evenly._

_"I don't think so." The man slid into a defensive crouch, kunai quickly filling his hands. Iruka duplicated him but sprang at the hesitating kunoichi. Iruka got in a decent slice of her forearms as she threw up her arms in a block, before Keiji forced Iruka back. "Run! I'll hold him off."_

_"Now that I would very much like to see." Iruka charged in, flinging out an array of kunai before dodging a counter attack. He threw a couple more kunai before leaping into a tree. Keiji scowled at him, his eyes burning with hatred, but he was far too predictable._

_He turned to run and Iruka snapped the trap he had been preparing. The kunai had chakra wires strung from them and he had predicted which way they would be deflected and how, so that they wove a nice web._

_"Very nice try." Iruka smirked before taking Keiji's form and racing after the woman._

_She wasn't so far ahead that he yet had to worry about fellow shinobi stepping in but he wanted this over sooner rather than later._

_"Meiko!" Iruka as Keiji shouted, coming up beside her and coming to a stop to glance behind him. "What happened?"_

_"I-Iruka suddenly tried to take the scroll, but I knew something wasn't right!" She was starting to get a little screechy and her voice was hurting Iruka's ears._

_"Really?" He couldn't keep the sarcasm and annoyance out of his voice and she faltered._

_"Oh no..." She gasped and turned to flee. Iruka tossed some explosive tags around her, boxing her in so her only way out was through him. "Please... Stop this! Iruka!"_

_Iruka let the henge fall and shook his head. "Not until I get that scroll." He launched at her again, and she barely twisted away. _

_The kunoichi raced back to the field the leader was left in, barely making it halfway there before Iruka's blade was swinging for her head again. She screamed and flew to the side, diving painfully into the dirt. She kicked out as Iruka came into range, her desperate flails enough to temporarily repulse him._

_That was all the time needed though, for Keiji to slip from the chakra wire web and rush to her aid. He formed the proper hand signs on the run, activating the teleportation jutsu as soon as he grabbed Meiko._

_The duo scrambled for the gate, not stopping to see if Iruka was pursuing them. The terrible efficiency he had wielded against them enough to get them through the gates in a matter of minutes. They immediately reported to Lady Tsunade what they had experienced._

_Little did they know that Iruka had engineered their escape as well._

* * *

><p>Iruka jolted awake at the sound of rumbling thunder. He rushed to the back of the cave, moving to higher ground as the low portion of the cave began to flood. He got everything stored, dried and secured before he abandoned the cave.<p>

He stood out in the rain for a long pause before walking to the river. It was the best time to bath and wash his clothes. No one would be out in a downpour like this for something as menial as laundry.

There weren't many people that still washed their clothes by hand but a few mountain men in the area had shown no sign of having any sort of technology. He was most the way done and working on getting the extremely clingy clothing on when he sensed a shinobi approaching. A sole shinobi. Out in this weather...

Iruka left his chakra unmasked but drew it closer, drawing them in range should he have to attack them. However his suspicions were correct as Kakashi slinked out of the forest, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Maa, Iruka sensei, you're quite the sight for sore eyes in such clingy clothing." Kakashi teased as he pulled on sleeve of the sopping shirt. Kakashi, for his part, was quite dry and had taken to standing under the dense tree branches to remain as such. "Care to help sooth other sore parts?" It was impossible to not heat the desire in his voice.

"As always Kakashi san, such clever pillow talk you have." Iruka leaned in, closing his eyes. Kakashi quickly slipped the mask down and captured his lips.

Kakashi couldn't help but recall the first time they had done this. He still wasn't sure to make of it.

* * *

><p><em>Iruka had been in a particularly bad slump, remaining within his hideaway for days on end without leaving. Even though he was out of food and the minimal blankets he had were insufficient for the quickly chilling weather.<em>

_He had said some half truths and a couple outright lies, trying to convince a little life into the broken man. His ramblings were brought to a halt when Iruka's fingers pressed firmly to his lips, his dead eyes staring into his single one._

_"You talk too much." He had whispered and let his hand fall away._

_"Or perhaps I am not saying the right things." Kakashi answered back and moved closer. In all his visits, Iruka had never reached out to touch him and had stoutly maintained a defensive distance between them. However he didn't react other than to stare with mild interest at Kakashi's antics. "Iruka sensei."_

_Kakashi had moved into the shadows, the pale moonlight dancing through his hair as he leaned in. Iruka could vaguely make out the motion of Kakashi pulling down his mask and then unleashing the piercing Sharingan. He leaned further in, the moon light barely skimming across his jaw and a part of the bridge of his nose._

_He kissed the side of Iruka's mouth, pulling back to fully examine him before moving even closer. Iruka's hand shot up, grasping his forearm but otherwise remaining motionless._

_"Trust me sensei." Kakashi breathed on Iruka's exposed neck before dipping to nip and kiss at chilled flesh._

_"What are you about, Kakashi san?" Iruka's voice was doubtful but his other hand eased its' way to Kakashi's cheek. He dipped his own head, taking Kakashi's lips._

_"This." Kakashi answered, as they started another new routine. This only taking place late at night when Iruka's mind was in turmoil and Kakashi could slip this close._

* * *

><p>"Iruka..." Kakashi murmured as they recollected themselves, his as of yet, ungloved hand skimming across Iruka's cheek. "Come home with me."<p>

"You know I can't do that Kakashi san." Iruka stated evenly, his dark, hollow eyes watching the swollen river crash by.

"Yes you can! You have never attacked a leaf shinobi, that pitiful attempt at stealing a rather unimportant scroll was hardly damaging to you or the other ninja involved. I've seen that web trap you made then and I've seen you do it perfectly since, so I know it wasn't his skill that ruined it. Plus, if you had wanted to take the scroll, you would have stabbed them in the back."

"I was the point man."

"You could have stated you were feeling ill and been moved back. It's not hard to get around that."

"I think you over estimate me, Kakashi san."

"You're not fooling me, Iruka sensei. You're only fooling the ANBU, and might I add, excellent job. Even I haven't been able to piss them off this much." Kakashi spoke with mock gall and Iruka could tell Kakashi was smirking at him.

"I still do not know what you're about Kakashi san, but I trust it's not something I need to worry about?" Iruka stood and flicked his clothes, trying to get the dried grass off them. He should have hung them up earlier so they wouldn't have dried in such an awkward manner.

"You should, for I have decided to woo you, sensei. Be prepared, nobody has ever been able to turn me down after being wooed by me." He pulled out a partially crushed snapdragon flower, as if it had been picked as an afterthought. "Meet me at the tree with the benches in four days. Be there by noon." He gave a jaunty two finger salute and dashed away. He knew Iruka would be there, after all he could no longer met him at his hide outs now.

* * *

><p>For anybody disappointed by the lack of detailing here, I don't write smut, I can, I just choose not to. Believe or disbelieve, I don't care. Beg all you want, it's getting put in. My story isn't about lust and romance, they rarely are.<p>

And one last thing, I really do update faster with reviews. I want to please my readers and if that means updating quicker or trying to fix some errors or anything, I'll do it. You're why I bother posting this in the first place, and no reviews makes me nervous that I'm doing something wrong.

Well, Ja mate!


	4. Belvedere

Okay, back again! I want to thank my reviewers, because they make my week. Also, dear reviewers, I thank you for assuring me this isn't an overly cliqued or terrible fiction. And I appologize for the shortness of it.

Note: Before I found languageofflowers, I was using wiki and the definition mentioned here for the ivy, comes from wiki. I couldn't find one I liked in my usual site.

Well, on to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter FOUR~~~<em> Belvedere <em>

_~ I declare war against you_

* * *

><p><em>Iruka was standing in a tree, his head tilted ever so slightly as the three below him chatted ceaselessly at him. They were rogue ninja, two from the mist and one from the lightning and Iruka failed to give a damn about whatever they were talking about.<em>

_As it turns out they were trying to get him to join them. They had heard about his recent defection and the clever way he scared the piss out of the ANBU. They were hunting ANBU for no adequately explored reason and thought he was the perfect fit for their team._

_"Are you after Leaf ANBU?" Iruka asked when the paused to inhale in preparation for another long winded speech._

_"Of course! Apart from the water country, fire country ANBU are some of the most challenging foes." That was the sentence that ended his life._

_Despite his sudden rogue status, he was still commit to protecting Konoha's people. He leapt at them, barely missing the man's throat as he fell backwards at the last second._

_"You bastard!" The shortest man, who had fiery red hair, shouted and raced in. Iruka flipped back into the tree, and off again._

_The short man followed him into his trap, locking the man into a sealing trap. Iruka gasped when he felt the ANBU squad start closing in on them. Iruka abandoned that man to go for the other two. They were more dangerous and most likely had already sensed their approach._

_Iruka tossed a barrage of kunai at the duo as they moved to combat both Iruka and the ANBU. They easily deflected the kunai, after all they were both jounin level rogues. Iruka frowned at them and darted about, tagging the blond second in command with a graze of his kodachi sized blade._

_The blond broke rank then, sending a decent water jutsu at him. Iruka barely deflected it as he moved to give the ANBU full access to the men._

_The ANBU filled the clearing with a hailstorm of deadly jutsu and weapons, the attacks only ceasing to assess the condition of the rogue ninja._

_Iruka had taken refuge behind a large tree, masking his chakra slightly, waiting for the attacks to end before he charged back in. He charged in with a complicated water seal jutsu he had designed years ago as a prank. With a minor modification the water trap could be used with a bit more... permanent effect. As a prank it was meant to be a nuisance but as a trap it was a veritable ball and chain._

_He had only just managed to catch the slow ninja he had cut earlier. He swooped in to finish the job when he felt something tag his shoulder._

_An ANBU blade, dug at his flesh, tearing the muscle asunder. Iruka barely restrained a pained scream as he ducked away. He could feel the poison agitate his flesh and try to still his heart. _

_However the pain of betrayal stung deeper and he raced on instead. He had given the ANBU two subdued rogues and they returned to him, a poison dagger to the back._

* * *

><p>Iruka was lying on the wooden benches that wrapped the thick, ancient tree, his eyelids flickering as he dreamed. Kakashi had shown up a few minutes prior, his chakra concealed as he tried to let Iruka rest some.<p>

The man had been busy. He deflected a group of bandits from travellers and taken out a solo roving rogue, all in four days.

He was gaining a lot of attention, most of it was from enemies. While Kakashi had stated that Konoha was unconvinced of his treachery, he was half lying again. Tsunade had been unconvinced that he would fail so miserably at any goal and the following string of hazing the ANBU and turning over rogues only furthered her belief in him.

However the common citizen knew nothing of these acts. The ANBU were still feeling humiliated by him and thus they weren't letting slip any of the positive details of Iruka's self exile.

Even those close to Kakashi, whom he constantly spoke of no other but Iruka, the belief that Iruka had not abandoned Konoha wasn't entirely bought. Most of it was that they were picking up on his dishonesty towards his association with the man.

He hadn't had much luck with the revenge routine so he switched to a begrudging acceptance that was laced with mild awe. He often spoke of how Iruka managed to save a couple Konoha citizens and in one instance saved a genin team after a rogue ninja had slain their jounin leader.

While they couldn't technically say that Iruka was responsible, damn those sneaky begrudging ANBU, they could infer who it was.

Kakashi sighed as he shifted the bundle of Eglantine Roses in hands, he had sought out Sakura when purchasing them. They meant a healing wound, and he knew, well hoped Iruka would appreciate the token gesture.

He was grasping at straws, trying with an almost desperate passion to get Iruka back. He knew Naruto would be able to convince him to come back. Even if he couldn't do it, he had to keep an eye on the teacher until Naruto got back.

He gingerly leapt to the bench, kneeling before Iruka. They had long since familiarized themselves with each other's chakra and Iruka awoke gently, his chakra reaching farther out than Kakashi.

He blinked slowly, his eyes boring into Kakashi sole eye. "Sorry about that. I had to move after that flood." Iruka eased up, his eyes slowly taking Kakashi's appearance. "What are those?" He stared pointedly at the flowers.

"These are Eglantine Roses." He pulled a single cluster of the lovely pink flowers. "I thought you might like one." Iruka accepted the cluster, twirling it slowly between his fingers.

"... Why this flower?"

"It's meant to symbolize a healing wound."

"How quaint, Kakashi san." Iruka leant back, falling into an eased slouch. "What exactly am I recovering from?"

"I don't know sensei, why don't you tell me." Kakashi moved beside Iruka, mimicking Iruka's relaxed poise.

"... Why don't you tell me why you're here, still clinging to the hope that I'm no rouge."

"You aren't rogue. You've been acting like an ANBU agent ever since you left. Well a Hunter anyway." Kakashi gave a soft lilt to his voice, letting his head fall against the tree. "... Sakura misses you. I'm certain she knows I found a way to see you."

"She's an intelligent girl..." He gave a rueful smile before they both jumped.

The aura of a shinobi quickly closing in on them. Iruka snatched away another cluster of flowers, transforming it into an ivy sprig. He tucked it into Kakashi's vest before concealing his chakra and racing away. Kakashi knew he wasn't going to wait around so he slowly reached out with his chakra, letting the other ninja know he felt their approach.

Asuma dropped down beside Kakashi, his eyebrow kicking up at the bouquet resting on the bench beside the peculiar ninja.

"Take one." Kakashi offered, keeping his voice flat.

"What are they, some sort of wild flower?" Despite having Ino on his team, he never really picked up on the whole flower thing.

"Eglantine Roses; on days like this I pick up a bunch of flowers and sit here." He twirled another bunch between his fingers before his eye slid back to Asuma. "I give them out to anybody who crosses my path."

"When did you start this practice?"

"Several years ago..." Kakashi injected as much wistfulness as he could into the statement.

Asuma gave Kakashi an evaluating glance, trying to gauge the other jounin. He sighed and nabbed a cluster, intending to give it to Kurenai. "Don't stay here too long, you've been busy lately." Asuma advised, and stood slowly. He gave a sigh and turned away; he considered masking his signature and sticking around but that thought was dismissed quickly. The flowers wouldn't keep and he didn't feel like spying on his fellow shinobi like that.

Kakashi smirked a bit at Asuma's hesitance and leant back again. He expelled a deep breath and stretched out his chakra, searching for others nearby. He didn't detect any others and reclined easily, basking in the scattered sunlight.

He stroked the ivy and pulled out the flower language book he picked up earlier. Ivy; dependence, endurance. Iruka wanted him to wait here for him. He'll make contact soon enough.

Kakashi handed out most of the flowers before dusk fell. He tucked the book, which was actually a second copy, under the bench for Iruka to retrieve later. He took one of the remaining roses and henge'd it into a white clover and leaving it the dirt below the book.

He left the remaining flowers on the bench as he raced back to the village.

* * *

><p>Awesome, another chapter down! This is a favoure to my beloved reviewers! Keep it up if you want another on Thursday!<p>

Ja mate!


	5. A single Aster

Okay, back again! And once again, thank you my beloved reviewers, you're still making my week! I apologize for such a short chapter but I couldn't squeeze anymore into this one without taking away from the importance of this chapter. Sorry if it bores, the next one will be more interesting, I promis!

Note: I used a lot of flowers in this one without stating their meanings, so you may want to pull a flower language dictionary before starting in on this. Or not, all your choice.

* * *

><p>Chapter FIVE~~ <em>A single Aster<em>

_~I will think on it_

* * *

><p>Iruka smiled at the flower twirling between his fingers. He was starting to find this game intriguing. He and Kakashi had been exchanging flowers in place of meeting. Well, they used them to set up meeting places and the overall emotion behind the meeting.<p>

Coriander, rosemary, and lime blossoms were typically exchanged after Kakashi got back from a mission or when they missed rendezvous dates. Pitch palm blossoms, bellflowers, snowdrops, and thorn-apples when they wanted to talk. They left secondary flowers that were commonly found where their meetings took place and the number indicates the approximate time. One for morning, two for noon, and three for night.

Kakashi had left him lichen and coriander, and three St. John's Wort; medicinal herbs grown near the pond just a few kilometres beyond the southern gate.

He was going away on a mission. Iruka would meet him by the benches near the pond at dusk, which was rapidly approaching. It was a decent run to get there from the benches they used as a message board. Iruka planned on telling Kakashi they needed a new message board, Iruka had changed holes again and was moving to the board of the Earth Country and Fire Country next.

The tree was getting to be quite the jaunt from his patrol zones and hideaway. The southern gate was less travelled by ninja but it was far from the north western area he had started patrolling.

Kakashi quit trying to guess where Iruka was going next because he let his whim guide his choice of patrol zones. It kept the ANBU from pinpointing him so neither complained.

He stealthily slid into the shadows, watching for other shinobi before easing onto the bench. He had some flowers on him in case Kakashi didn't make it. He smiled ruefully at the flower merchants he and Kakashi were making quite happy.

Kakashi slinked up to the bench a few minutes after Iruka scanned the surrounding forest. He took Iruka's hand, who merely accepted the gesture, and tucked a crocus into his shirt.

"Foresight?" Iruka toyed with a petal, and shot a confused glance at the masked man.

"Yes, I intend to return soon. This mission isn't long." Kakashi dipped in closer, his smile a mix between lewd and caring. " I won't leave you alone, sensei." Kakashi pulled Iruka along by the hand, sending him a 'he' eyed smile.

He was usually like this before missions and since his strange declaration. Iruka still didn't believe the declaration, and for good reason. Kakashi was just trying to buy time until he found the answers Iruka was desperately searching for.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi could feel the distrust emanating from the chuunin before he could spot him. It took Kakashi a nanosecond to realize he had transformed himself into a bush.<em>

_"I didn't come to fight." He stared pointedly at the bush. Iruka broke the henge and took a slow step back, his form looking torn between flight and fight._

_The last time they met Kakashi had strangely thrown himself between Iruka and the oncoming water ninja's attack. That had left Iruka more than a little confused but that didn't make Kakashi any more trustworthy. After all he had led the ANBU right to Iruka._

_"What did you come here for?"_

_"For the same thing I wanted the first time. I want you quit playing at being a rogue ninja." Kakashi realized he didn't phrase that right the second it left his mouth._

_"I don't think those ANBU think I'm playing around... Although, I'm not certain they're thinking anything right now, do you?" Iruka spoke with a false coyness. They were just pissing each other off, trying to gauge their opponent._

_Iruka was testing Kakashi's first words, seeing if he would disregard them and attack anyways. Kakashi was trying to prove his point to Iruka, that he didn't belong in the BINGO book._

_"That was hardly your fault, Iruka sensei."_

_"Umino." Iruka corrected quickly, his bitter black eyes narrowing, "I'm not a sensei any longer."_

_"You're not much of a traitor either, sensei." Kakashi glowered back, his muscles stiffening before he could calm down. "You've been acting more like an ANBU agent than a rogue ninja. Who was the last Leaf shinobi you attacked this week?"_

_"One isn't a rogue just because they like killing off their fellow villagers. A rogue is any ninja who abandons their village."_

_"Yeah, because cleaning out the rogues hiding in these forests is totally unhelpful. Please stop, you've been leaving dead rogue bodies everywhere. We're sick and tired of picking up after you." Kakashi sarcastically bit out._

_"They merely got in my way and refused to get out of it." Iruka scowled, more than a bit defensive._

_"Am I in your way sensei?" Kakashi smirked inwardly at Iruka's split second of confusion._

_"Not yet you aren't, Kakashi san." Iruka's eyes followed Kakashi as he started circling chuunin._

_"Am I now?" He asked as he stood on the opposite side of the tiny clearing._

_"... I will go through you, if you force my hand." Iruka stated coolly, his eyes narrowing. "Please stay out of my way Kakashi san." He paused for a second in consideration then shot him a smug smile, "please pass that on to the ANBU for me as well."_

_Iruka took a couple backwards step, his body coiling to spring away. "Iruka sensei, I'm not going to stop trying." Iruka gave a mock salute and raced away for a few strides before teleporting away._

_Kakashi gave a defeated sigh, he still wasn't recovered enough to hunt the sensei down, but he wasn't going to let the man's recalcitrent nature prevent him from accomplishing his task. Even if he had to recruit Naruto, the sensei would be returned to the village, he swore it._

* * *

><p>Awesome! Another chapter down! And remember reviews make me update faster!<p>

Ja mate yo!


	6. Belladonna

Ah, sorry for the delay but I had some strange computer problems last week. But I've very glad my computer is operational again. Well, the next update should follow the scheduled Thursday update.

* * *

><p>Chapter SIX~~~<em> Belladonna<em>

_~Silence_

* * *

><p>Kakashi hadn't been hearing much recently and there was a quiet following him everywhere. People were falling silent as soon as he step into a room. He tried to pretend not to notice the stares and the hushed whispers that erupted behind his back.<p>

They were wising up. Kakashi would have to lay low for a bit. He could leave some Butterfly weed and Artemisia for Iruka, letting him know he would be absent for a long while.

The only problem was that Iruka said he was moving on soon and if Kakashi missed this rendezvous, he would have to leave the flowers at the new point and consequently leaving the village twice.

Kakashi meandered to the missions room, perhaps they had a mission he could take that would allow him to exit from the western gate and leave the flowers. He was more than a little surprised when he found the missions room closed up. It was barely half past noon, they should be open still.

"Need something Kakashi san?" A desk clerk asked, walking by with an armful of scrolls.

"Why is the missions room closed?"

"Huh, that's strange... I don't know; have a nice day." They said pleasantly enough, but Kakashi knew a brush off when got one.

He decided to try and find Sakura, she was the only person he could count on to not act strange around him. And maybe Gai, but he wasn't going to see Gai. Gai still hadn't given up on trying to figure out Kakashi's latest habit of venturing around the forest.

He quickly came upon the hospital and entered silently, his eye skimming over the nearly vacant reception area. Only a couple of off duty nurses were inhabiting it, most of them huddled around a game of cards.

He wandered to the desk, peering in back for the receptionist. She squeaked from behind him and moved away from the card game.

"Sorry about that Hatake san, how can I help you?" She blushed sheepishly and scooted behind the desk.

"I was wondering if Sakura chan was in?" He ignored all the gazes piercing his back, he was sorely tempted to pull out his shield; Icha Icha Paradise.

The nurse quickly thumbed through the directory and her brow knit together in confusion. "I'm sorry Hatake san, but Sakura san isn't in today. Can I do anything else for you?" She folded her hands and sent him an amiable smile.

"Ah, do you know when she'll be back in?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." She spoke quickly and ducked her head a bit. "But I can leave a note for her, letting her know you were looking for her." She offered, but hadn't started looking for a pen or notepad.

"No, that's fine." Kakashi gave stiff wave and left, stuffing his hands in pockets. This was getting stranger and stranger.

He stopped and turned his gaze to the sky, trying to figure out which path he should follow; finding the answers of why information was being withheld from him, or notifying Iruka of this, or doing nothing and trying to let whatever is going on blow by.

The first meant figuring out Iruka's next destination later and then informing him of their upcoming hiatus. The second meant leaving now, and drawing even more suspicion on himself. He was never the kind to let such strange going-ons around him remain a mystery. The third was his least favourite because it could work against all the progress he had been making with Iruka despite it drawing the most suspicion from him.

He decided he'd postpone his choice for later and headed to the Yamanaka flower shop; Ino might know where Sakura is. Plus he could buy those flowers in case he went to inform Iruka of his choice.

* * *

><p>He strolled into the shop, breezing up to the counter, where Ino was spritzing the flowers. She had several arrangements sitting cheerfully on the counter. She really was quite good at that.<p>

"Oh! Kakashi san! Welcome!" She greeted cheerfully; Kakashi could see the dollar signs gleaming in her eyes. His bizarre choice of flowers never seemed to be in season, plus some of them were foreign flowers. "What are you here for today?"

She probably had cataloged all his flower choices, keeping track of his half of the dialog. She probably found it a strange conversation. It was filled with hidden meanings and subtle under text. It worked because Iruka was indifferent to Kakashi's declaration and the love concepts could be warped into warns about ANBU schedules and missions sent out. For example, Iruka and him exchanged many 'think of me' and 'love at first sight' flowers to reference the benches near the southern gate, Kakashi would send 'deceit' of 'falsehood' flowers when the ANBU were trying a new way to snare Iruka, and he often left Iruka many 'sorry' and 'absences' flowers to signal his missing of a meeting or new mission.

Iruka tended to give back many Irises, I have a message for you; yellow Carnations, no/ rejection; or red Valerians, accommodation. However whenever he returned to the south, he always visited the shrine there, leaving Kakashi a Pheasant's Eye as his invitation.

Kakashi was trying to figure out why Iruka was so caught up on that place too, but so far all he could figure out was that Iruka left something there that, despite all the picking over, has yet to be found.

"Actually, I was wondering if you know where Sakura chan is?" Kakashi asked before brows around for some pennyroyal. He wasn't certain when he decided but hopefully Kakashi could get Iruka's attention with these without having to meet him. Iruka could always leave some flowers at the shrine for Kakashi to find when it was safe.

"I think she's out on a mission actually. Lady Tsunade sent her to accompany another team." Ino had tilted her head and squinted at the ceiling in thought. "I think she was sent to identify some important herbs out there. Why, what did you need?"

"I just wanted to check up on her. Is her training going well?" He had heard that Ino also started training as a medical ninja.

"Yeah, she's been real good." Ino spoke softly, toying distractedly with the leaves of flower. "I think she's just trying to focus on her training more than anything else."

"Ah, that's good to hear." Kakashi nodded and pointed out some pennyroyals. "Can I get three of those?"

Ino sent him a sorely confused look. So far his conversation was one of courtship and lust, now he suddenly wanted the person flee? "Are you certain you want these ones?" Kakashi gave his 'he' eyed crinkle smile and nodded. "Okay, that's 10 dollars." She wrapped the flowers and they exchanged their items.

Kakashi waved goodbye and hurried to the gate, if Iruka arrived first he wouldn't be able to warn him as subtly.

Kakashi had felt something was off the second he left Konoha and he was tempted to lift his hitai-ate. He hurried to the bench, inspecting the bench from the corner of his eye as he paced, trying to play off his edginess as nervousness. He constantly glanced at a watch he pulled from his vest.

He was glad to have beaten Iruka, he'd have no choice but to attack him otherwise. He had convinced Iruka to spar with him a couple of times, getting to know each other's movements. That way they could seem to fight without having to actually search for openings in non-threatening places.

That and he knew Iruka always set up traps when he was first to arrive. Those traps could easily be triggered and delay Kakashi enough to believably allow the not so rogue ninja to escape.

Iruka should be here soon, he was never late. Kakashi left the flowers in plain view, keeping them angled towards the direction Iruka typically came from. Kakashi felt his shoulders tense and he spun, dropping the flowers in favour of a kunai.

There was something very not right going on. Kakashi sprung into the tree, lifting his hitai-ate. There was definitely shinobi nearby, but he couldn't quite tell if they were friend or foe. And even if they were friend, they weren't friends of Iruka's.

Kakashi leapt at one, bearing down on them with a lethal kunai strike. They broke ranks, dodging the strike. His hitai-ate bore the leaf symbol.

"What are you doing following me?" Kakashi growled, waiting on edge for the others to reveal themselves.

"It was our mission to observe you. You've been acting strangely Kakashi san; people are very worried." The words while they were innocuous, the tone dripped with venom. He believed Kakashi was rogue too.

Kakashi felt the attack come before he saw it and dodged the kunai aimed at his back. Iruka stood below, his indifferent gaze locking with the two ninja. His foot ground the flowers into the dirt and smirked up at the duo.

He threw another kunai, and leapt back, barely evading the counter attack of the two cloaked ninja. He rolled aside, scattering paper bombs and tripping them. Ground, tree, and air whipped around in the concussive blast.

Kakashi moved to join in the fray but the ninja behind him, caught him by the elbow. "Do you see any more traps?"

"Yes, Umino is trying to lure your friends into a chakra wire net." Kakashi indicated where the net was set up. Iruka had multiple traps set up behind the net and he was using that as a distraction from the barrier seals. "Take caution, he probably has something behind it."

"Like more flour?" The man scowled, obviously one of the victims of his flour bombs.

"No, it has too much chakra to be a trap like that." Kakashi had a hard time keeping the mirth from his voice. Although this scene had a pang of familiarity. It strongly reminded him of why he respected the man's traps.

Kakashi leapt down, this time unhindered, and rushed the net. Iruka had already scrambled behind it and Kakashi made to trigger the barrier when a windmill shuriken sliced through the net.

The seals snapped, unable to last long without someone trapped inside them. Iruka tossed back more paper bombs, barely shielding himself. Thick plumes of purple smoke wafted through the explosion.

"Smoke bombs." A ninja dropped beside Kakashi, glaring at the vacated clearing.

Kakashi glared at the clearing smoke, and slinked over, his mismatched eyes gazing far into the distance. He almost didn't notice the nearly unrecognizable and crushed plum tree branch. It poofed back into a blade of grass under the weight of Kakashi's sharingan.

"What was that?" One of the ninja asked, turning her attention to the blade of grass.

"It was tree branch... Why would he bother to henge something like a blade of grass into a tree branch?" The ninja Kakashi had discovered asked, shooting a look at the mysterious jounin.

"... To make us wonder. We'll waste valuable time trying to figure out this random 'clue' he 'accidently' left behind." Kakashi growled, and pretended to scourer the area for more 'clues'.

After almost an hour of searching the ninja spying on Kakashi conceded defeat, Iruka was very good at vanishing. They had been forced to back track twice already because Iruka had laid out several false trails before revealing himself.

They retreated to the benches, with Kakashi looking around the footpath. He knelt beside his flowers, noting that Iruka must have taken one, seeing as he only had two smashed flowers.

"What were those flowers for?" The female shinobi asked softly, trying to push aside her frustration at the missing nin.

"I was going to the shrine over there and offer a prayer for the dead. I can't offer these now." Kakashi growled, further crushing them in a fist and flinging them angrily at the ground.

"We're going to head back, come with us." One of the other shinobi spoke, and Kakashi knew it wasn't a request.

He nodded and let his mind wander back to the plum branch; keep your promise. What had he promised Iruka?

* * *

><p>Okay! Another chapter down. Just to let you know, I'm thinking this will have ten chapters, so four more to go!<p>

And remember, I update faster with reviews.

Ja mate yo!


	7. Osmunda

Okay, I'm back again with another regretfully short chapter, but please enjoy! I think I wrote this in a better mood because it's rather funny.

* * *

><p>Chapter SEVEN~~~ <em>Osmunda<em>

_~ Dreams_

* * *

><p>Kakashi had been laying low for over a month now and the silence surrounding him was slowly being replaced by a soothing chatter. He had managed to keep his routine forest visits free of encounters, keeping as far from others as possible. The empty reports, and the reports of Kakashi vainly searching the nearby forest for rogue shinobi, were getting old and the spies were pulled from him.<p>

And today, Kakashi was scheduled to go into the forest, and he tucked a bouquet of Chickweed, Jonquil, and Everlasting. He took the small cluster of flowers to the shrine, and considered hiding them before he felt the overwhelming presence of Youth and Green closing in on him.

He sighed and leapt on the roof of the shrine. He had taken to keeping it clean, and had even done some minor repair work on the ancient thing, mostly because he was still struggling to figure out why Iruka was so attached to it.

Although, he too, was quickly gaining some attachment to the rickety old shrine. Kakashi wasn't sure how he felt about what Iruka told him about the shrine, just weeks into exchanging flowers.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi had been on a solo mission, his job to execute two people and steal a couple of their scrolls. They were both civilians but the little town-like-ranch had shinobi guards and very able fighters called martial artists.<em>

_Iruka was currently running alongside him, his black eyes glazed in deep thought. "Kakashi san, I want to return to that shrine." He spoke slowly, as if the thought was stuck on his tongue._

_"I'll be returning from that direction, we can meet there later." Kakashi nodded, but Iruka shook his head at him._

_"I... I hate that place. I don't know why I want to go there." Iruka scowled and abruptly halted, turning to run back._

_Kakashi caught him around the waist, nearly falling out of the tree when Iruka struggled against him. "Stop it Iruka sensei, what do you plan on doing?"_

_"Blowing it up." Iruka stated evenly, pulling out a paper bomb. With a flick of his wrist he held a fan of them. "A lot." Kakashi gave a bemused laugh and leveled a critical look at Iruka. _

_"I think you're being a little hasty sensei. Leave the shrine alone."_

_"I can't. I don't know why, but I get the feeling I've forgotten something there." Iruka sat heavily on the branch, drawing one leg up so he could rest his head on his knee._

_Kakashi sighed and crouched beside him, slinging an arm around the chuunin rogue. "All the more reason to leave it standing." Kakashi almost asked Iruka to join him on the mission, after all a second pair of hands wouldn't hurt._

_However if they were spotted working together, everyone would suspect Kakashi of turning rogue too. They couldn't be spotted not fighting. He wouldn't be able to help Naruto's beloved sensei if he was also relentlessly pursued by ANBU._

_"You'll figure it out sensei... Don't give up." Kakashi pressed his masked lips Iruka's temple and stood. "Go back to your hideout, we'll meet later." Kakashi watched Iruka wander away, his movements distracted and little slow. Kakashi just hoped that he would be the one to see the man later and not somebody more opportunistic._

* * *

><p>Kakashi's mind wandered back to the present to see that Gai had ignored his vacant stare and went right ahead with shouting at him. Gai stopped and turned his impossibly sparkling smile on him.<p>

"Sorry Gai, I totally tuned you out there, what were you saying?"

"ACK! My Hip and Awesome Eternal Rival! You are so Cool!" Gai announced, and struck good guy pose number 3.

"Did you want something Gai?" Kakashi asked, glancing around as his mind was itching to start wondering again.

"Indeed I did Kakashi. I came to Challenge my Youthful and Cool Rival to a Challenge of his choice!" Gai declared, giving the other jounin a sparkling smile and a thumb up.

"I don't really have anything to do today so, why not?" He had been avoiding Gai after the senbon incident, more than fairly certain Gai knew Kakashi had stabbed him with that poisoned senbon.

"Excellent! What sort of Youthfully Energetic and Hip Cool challenge do you have?" Gai possitively glowed at the prospect of Kakashi's challenge.

Kakashi was sorely tempted to name a daunting, if not utterly boring challenge, that would knock the sparkle from his self declared eternal rival. However Kakashi is not a cruel man, just opportunistic.

"I challenge you to creating a story using the language of flowers." Kakashi smirked to himself as Gai gave a bit of a start. Kakashi always challenged Gai on feats he had already done, just as Gai always tried to find something Kakashi wasn't skilled at. Considering their near even scores, he was quite good at that.

"If that is the Challenge My Eternally Cool and Poetic Rival wants! I ACCEPT! AND MY STORY WILL BE MORE YOUTHFUL AND CREATIVE THAN YOURS KAKASHI!" Gai declared and raced towards Konoha.

Kakashi shook his head Gai's antics. He hid the flowers under the floorboards, leaving a henge'd rock on the steps that looked like a Jacob's Ladder, before strolling after.

"Come down to me, Iruka sensei. It's past time you rejoined us here in the present."

* * *

><p>Oh! By the by, I keep forgetting to say, but I have a 'title page' set up for this on my website. I have more information on my bio if you're interested.<p>

And remember, reviews make me happy and me happy is equals faster updates.

Ja mate yo!


	8. Crimson Polyanthus

Okay! Back again! I'd like to thank my reviewer and apologize for the confusion, although that is kindda my style. I leave a lot of things to be interpreted by the reader as they will.

BELATED NOTE: I just realized I never stated that the italic bits are flashbacks. That may or may not clear things up.

* * *

><p>Chapter EIGHT<em>~~~~ Crimson Polyanthus<em>

_~Mysteries of the heart_

* * *

><p><em>It had been a mostly uninteresting day. Iruka had spotted signs of ninja in the area but had yet to actually find them. Their trail was excellently hidden, and he had wandered down several dead end trails before giving up the search.<em>

_Iruka was hoping they were ANBU Hunters, or that the ninja was already caught by the ANBU. Iruka should have otherwise located them by now._

_They weren't too far from his hideaway here. Barely a kilometer south east of his tree fort. He called it a tree fort, but it was little more than a hollowed tree that he chased squirrels from and claimed as his own._

_At night he slept on a tree branch and on raining nights he set up an easy to break down tent; the tent was little more than a sheet of water sealed canvas. He had relieved a two man chuunin team of it while they were returning home._

_He had been wondering if maybe this was Kakashi's work. The man had been chasing him down since he dropped the chakra depleted, barely alive man off at the gates. He always seemed to have some pretentious speech prepared and strange notion that Iruka was somehow redeemable._

_Iruka scoffed aloud, nearly shocking himself out of the trees at the sound of his voice. It hadn't changed any, he just hadn't heard it a month or so._

_Most shinobi he dealt with didn't try striking up a conversation with him. They either offered him the choice of surrender/ join or die. Obviously, most of them choose the die scenario. He only left them alive when the ANBU pushed him out of the area before he was done._

_He was so lost in thought he almost wandered into the same shinobi he had been tracking. And most unfortunate for them, they were snooping much too closely to his hideaway._

_Three ninja, none bearing a marked hitai-ate, meandered in the general vicinity of his hideaway. They were carefully and diligently working on disabling his traps._

_Iruka cursed himself, now that his mind was focused he could feel the snaps of his chakra as they broke trap after trap. Iruka gave a silent grumpy sigh and started away. He was out numbered and 3/4th of his traps had already been disabled and two were working on getting two more out of the way._

_"Why are there all these traps here? None of them are any good for hunting." One of the ninja bemoaned, kicking at the crackling dead leaves. They sounded young, probably Naruto's age..._

_Iruka admonished himself for think such thoughts and gingerly moved further on. He could have sworn there were four people in that team. That was why he suspected Kakashi and his ANBU._

_"There must be a rogue ninja around, stay alert." A fatherly sounding man replied, Iruka was having a hard time telling which of the others had replied. However he felt a stabbing pain in chest at the word rogue._

_He was surprised that it stung like that. Every ANBU, or other ninja that had confronted him so far never made it seem so... disenfranchised. Sure he occasionally riled the ANBU, but that was mostly when he was trying a new trap. He lured them to a preplanned location just in case the trap failed. He doubted they appreciated his experimentations though._

_But disenfranchised? He had felt next to nothing, a mild sense of being lost and utter uncertainty in his place in this world; but never had he felt precluded and disdained like this. it made his heart clench and his mind whirl._

_These shinobi were pissing Iruka off. Who were they to be making him feel these things! Who were they to start digging under skin, cruelly chipping into the confusion he was hiding everything behind!_

_Iruka grit his teeth, his fists balling so tightly his nails cut into his palms. _

_How dare they! How dare they! His mind shouted over and over again, gaining volume until all other thoughts were drowned out._

_Iruka snapped all his traps and swung into the fray, uncaring that the young boy looked eerily like Naruto, or that the elder ninja didn't even try to fight him off. He barely even registered their screams as he carved them as slowly as he could manage._

_He didn't notice that he had taken off afterwards either, his kunai flashing and paper bombs trailing his destructive path. He howled into the night, shattered mind driving out all but the animal within him._

_That night he was no better than Kyuubi that stole so much from him._

* * *

><p>Iruka gave another worn sigh as he reclined against the thin screen of the shrine. The trip here was exhausting, plus the long and unexpected absence had strangely grated against Iruka's soul. He felt compelled to come here much more than usual.<p>

His fingers itched to pull out a paper bomb or two or nine, and incinerate the ancient thing. He barely suppressed the desire when he felt the tickle of familiar close in. He concealed himself in the shrine just in case.

He had left a rock beside the door that was henge'd to look like a mini pineapple, welcoming any who knew to look for it and what it meant.

"Maa, Iruka sensei." Kakashi called softly, his silhouette sliding across the screens as he moved to poke at the mini pineapple.

"Kakashi san, I take it you're free of your spies." Iruka eased open the door, standing off to the side, out of sight.

"Indeed, thanks to your quick thought. I had expected you to just rush off." Kakashi sank to the small porch before the door, leaning back on his elbows and tipping his head back. His eye crinkled, his body reading ease.

"I wanted that flower." Iruka stated and sat against the wall, angled just enough to meet Kakashi's gaze.

"Does that mean I'm finally winning you over, sensei?" Kakashi leaned in the shrine, one sly hand coming to cup Iruka's chin.

"If you actually wished it, I might consider it." Iruka jerked his face away, and three sharp eyes met.

"I brought you some more flowers sensei." Kakashi slid the flower bunch to Iruka; A red peony, vetch, and darnel.

Iruka kicked up an eyebrow at the darnel, "a vice?" Kakashi held up the vetch, titling his head. "You don't cling to me." He retorted evenly, and shot him an icy glare when Kakashi made to move.

"Since it's been such a long time, I thought we could talk." Kakashi slid just in the doorway, his hip catching on the wall when he leaned into Iruka's personal bubble.

"I have a long trip back, my current hideout is in the north." Iruka stretched and tried to shrink away from him again. He partially succeeded, but undaunted, Kakashi managed to rest his head on Iruka's leg. "What are you about, Kakashi san?"

"I'm tired."

"Me too." Iruka's head fell back against the wall. Kakashi used the opportunity to seize Iruka's limp hand.

"I'll walk with you to the western gate." Kakashi pressed his covered lips to Iruka's hand before sitting up. Once up he pulled Iruka to his feet and passed him the flowers. Iruka tucked them close, his flat eyes scanning the bundle. He fidgeted with the leaves of the peony as they walked in silence.

"You are very good shinobi Kakashi san." When Kakashi turned to stare at the unexpected compliment Iruka continued, "I almost believe you when you say such things." He spoke into the flowers, gently rolling the petals between his lips.

* * *

><p>Okay! Another chapter down! Stay tuned for another chapter up next thursday at the latest!<p>

By the by, I have a goal I need your help with. I've always wanted 50+ reviews on a story and I'd like it if you could help me achieve that. I don't care what you say, you can just hit random keys for all I care, I'd just like 50 reviews for once.

Well, ja mate yo!


	9. Hemlock

Sorry about the delay, and thank you to my one reviewer for valiantly trying to help me achieve my goal, I appreciate you. And sorry about the delay, I slept through Thursday.

* * *

><p>Chapter NINE~~~ <em>Hemlock<em>

_You will be the death of me_

* * *

><p><em>"I want to plant a bunch of Everlastings around the shrine." Iruka announced suddenly, his eyes never leaving the distant past he was staring into.<em>

_Kakashi had been waiting for him to say something. It was highly unusual for Iruka to be this distant. He had barely moved since their initial contact, and his eyes had been glazed since long before Kakashi showed up._

_"Whatever you want, Iruka sensei." Kakashi whispered, pulling the chuunin to his chest. Ever since their last meeting at the shrine, he had been like this: unfocused, erratic, and dangerous to more than just those around._

_He had never seen someone wreak such destruction in such a short timeframe. He had taken to sneaking over the wall so he wasn't tracked coming out here every day. Iruka was destabilizing, and he was going to crash soon._

_Kakashi wanted to be there when he did. Maybe he needed to be re-broken, like a bone that had been set wrong. This time, Kakashi would be here to make sure the healing was done properly._

_"Does your flower provider sell Everlasting seeds?" He didn't know if Ino would have any, but he figured she could easily procure some. He was still amusing her with his conversation after all. He had even let her see glimpses of Iruka's half when he noticed her snooping about. That only happened after particularly sensual/ romantic words were exchanged._

_Unfortunately, Iruka had a terrible tendency of answers these back with yellow carnations and variegated pink dianthus. Both adamants refusals._

_"I don't know, I never asked for seeds before." Iruka actually stayed in place, bespeaking the chaos in his mind more than any other action._

_"You do know I'm always here for you, right?" He tipped Iruka's chin up, trying to catch the sensei's eyes. The gaze was so far gone, he knew he'd have to time travel in order to be viewed. "Whatever happened in the past, I want to help you over come."_

_He felt Iruka flinch, and shove him away finally realizing that Kakashi had taken to holding him. Kakashi was infinitely worried about that. He had always maintained space between them, but something happened during his absence. Some memory was shook loose and now preventing the beleaguered sensei from accepting comfort._

_"That's nice Kakashi san." Iruka stated flat, his eyes snapping to the present long enough to scan their surroundings. He slumped to his side, not so subtly putting space between himself and Kakashi. "I was think that maybe mourning brides and dragonswort would compliment them nicely." Kakashi felt ice shudder through his veins as his over active imagination tried to figure out what horrific memory was haunting Iruka._

_"I bet they would." Kakashi slid in behind Iruka, spooning around him. "I bet they would." He murmured into his slightly greasy tresses. He pulled the fading man close to him, wondering where he should take him._

_Obviously that shrine was the start of something and Kakashi didn't want him waking up alone in there. He was already resolved to taking a grueling hike to a seedy inn a few kilometers away when he also dropped to the ground._

_Iruka had this awe inspiring, yet dread inducing ability to affect people around him, unfortunately that ungodly power was starting to erode Kakashi's soul as well. He dropped his head to his hands, his breath stilled as he forced himself to calm down._

_"To mend a wrongly set bone, it must first be re-broken." Kakashi quoted and winced at the thought. He stayed curled like that for almost another hour before he forced himself away._

_He tidied up Iruka's pack and made sure nothing was left there. He also took Iruka's back up supply of paper bombs. Iruka was far too practical to waste paper bombs if he didn't have any to waste._

_"I'm too tired to keep this up." Kakashi whispered, collapsing on the porch for several minutes before beginning the trek home, leaving Iruka there._

* * *

><p><em>Iruka had broken, and quite disastrously. He had taken quite the contingent of missing ninja with him too.<em>

_Waking up in the shrine alone, with a shortage of paper bombs none-the-less, left him with more than enough pent up frustration for him to go looking for trouble. _

_And trouble he did find. Four rogue shinobi that had heard of him and his strange quest to rid the land of fire of all rogue shinobi. They had swooped in on him, never realizing he was cracking and each blow they landed rippled through to the core of his being, slowly shattering the last vestiges of sanity left within him._

_Iruka had fought against them like a man possessed, not even stopping to retreat when the ANBU arrived on scene. Not that it mattered, they were wise enough to stay back from that fight. They hadn't had a chance to see him wielding emotion yet, and that which was his best assets. Iruka crafted his emotions into tools; they might have rusted from disuse in the past year, but his deadly precision with them hadn't._

_He was barely on his feet afterward, and was staring at a handful of paper bombs, chakra already pulsing within them._

_The ANBU were deeply unsettled by his contemplative look, his world shrunk to the point that Iruka never acknowledged the ANBU presence. They were torn, their orders were to relieve him alive if possible, but the completely unhinged state he was in, meant he was unpredictable. Unpredictability meant crazy, illogical. Dangerous._

_They were at a standstill, the ANBU warning off people nearby from coming into the blast radius. It hadn't taken them long to form a ring around his frozen figure. They occasionally tried to call out and he dodged any attacks they sent his way. He just stayed focused on the fan of bombs; his mind either spinning madly off its' hinges or sputtering as it tried to crank out a single thought._

_Kakashi could feel ice lumber through his veins as he watched him. The ANBU would detonate those bombs for him soon. Kakashi called out for Iruka, striking out with a barrage of kunai before slipping in close._

_Iruka's startled gasp was all the time he needed to violently twist Iruka's wrist and wrench the paper bombs from him. He flung the paper bombs behind him as he easily took Iruka to the slight refuge of a tree._

_"Blow them up." Kakashi commanded softly in his ear and Iruka followed without hesitation. "I'm sorry, Iruka sensei. I didn't think this would happen." He held Iruka close under the pretence that he would struggle to get away. "Please forgive me."_

_"Not today, not tomorrow, not until forever, Kakashi san." Iruka whispered back and let his body succumb to the black abyss pulling at the edges of consciousness._

* * *

><p>*Sigh* I hate it when they change things that don't need changing. Do their programmers get bored and get together and design 'new' and 'imporved' webpages for the hells of it? I liked the old site, it was compact and frankly, this new stuff looks unfinished and wholely unprofessional.<p>

If you agree, review and tell me how much you hate it too.

If you disagree, review and give me one good reason to like the unneccissary changes.


	10. Mulberry Tree, black

Okay, first off, sorry for the delay. Computer problem from a few weeks ago returned and then a new problem cropped up. I think it is fixed.

Second, thank you beloved reviewers and I hope you like this last chapter. Sorry it is very short but it is a concluding piece just meant to wrap it all up. So enjoy and see when I'm less mad at fanfiction!

* * *

><p>Chapter TEN~~~ <em>Mulberry Tree, Black<em>

_~I shall not survive you_

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat on the roof of the shrine, staring blankly in the distance. The shrine was surrounded by freshly blooming flowers. Kakashi had started with planting the flowers Iruka had suggested and then whenever the fancy struck him, he would add a new patch of flowers.<p>

He even managed to get his hands a couple of saplings and had planted them too. None of the gardens matched and the strange assortment of flowers looked more like a hobo patch job, or an acid trip.

But the oddity of the shrine's appearance was hardly concerning to Kakashi, for he was wondering if he had some paper bombs on hand. He didn't need many, just enough to gouge this place from the face of the earth.

"KAKASHI! MY SUAVE AND COOL RIVAL! I HAVE COME TO CHALLENGE Y-" Gai bellowed, barely waiting to get into sight before shouting at the statue still man.

"Not today Gai." Kakashi gave him a dismissive wave, cutting him off before he could gain momentum.

Gai frowned at him and hopped up on the roof too, taking in the view of the garden from Kakashi's viewpoint. He found it strangely erratic and whimsical. "What do they all mean?"

"There's a lot there. If you asked Ino, she could tell you the entire conversation."

"I think you are monopolizing the conversation, Kakashi." Gai stated, knowing full well that Kakashi was the only one adding to the garden. Kakashi shrugged back, quite indifferent to that fact.

He'd been monopolizing the conversation since he had done battle with the previously soulful chuunin. He always carried the conversation, just holding Iruka's hand so he didn't float away with any stray gust of wind.

"It's not your fault Kakashi."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. That doesn't really matter anymore." Kakashi slouched a little further against his single raised knee.

"Why do you still come here?"

"I don't know any more." Kakashi admitted, feeling a tiredness leeching on his soul. Iruka's condition was like a virus: infectious and persistent. Oddly enough, some of the ANBU that had avidly hunted him had also developed this same sluggishness of the soul.

The Godaime was studying it, trying to figure out if it really was a virus. It didn't seem even remotely conceivable that a mere rogue chuunin could affect people like this.

"What happened, that time? What was it that happened that has you sitting here, tied to this piece of land. Beleaguered by his strange illness?"

"Believe it or not, that mission was wholly uninteresting. The only reason the ANBU never spoke of it was because they had tripped a very humiliating trap when they attempted to join the fray." Kakashi wore a wistful smile that shone keenly through his eyes. "The missing ninja were so shocked at the sight, they all stopped fighting to laugh at them. Iruka sensei gave this utterly exasperating groan, face-palming. I was far enough behind the ANBU squad that I avoided the trap and was able to join the fray. The thoroughly embarrassed ANBU fled as soon as the rogue shinobi were dealt with but I had to try and hunt Iruka sensei down." Kakashi rubbed at his eye, looking dead on his feet.

"He nearly got me too. Several times. He finally stopped running and turned that infamous 'teacher glare' on me, his fists on his hips. And he glowers at me and says 'If all you're going to do is break them, either get over here and fight me or move along. I've had a busy day and I just want to go and get some sleep'. It was comical, this chuunin, telling me what to do!" Kakashi gave short bark of a laugh and shook his head. "I told him that if he didn't want to listen to my words he would have to listen to my action. He gave a frustrated glare and pulled out a kunai."

"Our battle could have rivaled on of ours, both of us too tired to use chakra bleeding techniques so we basically had prank off. He beat me with a henge'd chakra wire, a flour sack, a few dozen petals, and some freaky herb that had me trying to tear off my own shadow for several hours." Kakashi gave a soft sigh, his clouded gray eye sweeping across the garden. He suddenly stood, his gaze locked on something in another time. "I want to buy some more seeds." He stated and jumped from the roof, meandering off.

Gai followed solemnly after, his mind still putting together all the pieces. "What is it you're not telling? Why did that one meeting get you so obsessed with him?"

"Naruto always spoke so fondly of the man, I could never let my student suffer the loss of two people to rogue status. But ever since then, he was a real person to me. He got me with a childish prank that I never got to experience when I was younger. Despite his convictions and his spiraling madness he still possessed the Will of Fire and he followed his nindou."

"... You kne-" The glare Kakashi sent his way shut him up.

"Don't go there Gai." He growled, he trusted Gai not to tell without any proof, but if Kakashi ever spoke to him of his meetings with Iruka, Gai would have no choice. "I just want to get some new seeds, maybe see if there's a sapling I want to plant too..." Kakashi tapped his chin in thought before giving Gai a wave. "See you later Gai."

Gai was rarely left speechless, but the gears in his head were spinning much to quickly for him to contemplate any sort of retort. Kakashi hadn't disclosed anything, but he had hinted enough for Gai to get the big picture.

Despite his earlier jest, his earlier doubts and boasts, Gai hadn't believed truly believed... Kakashi did find love out there by the shrine, but Gai knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, it also got lost somewhere in there.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi wandered out of the Yamanaka flower shop with a jar of coltsfoot and two jars of columbine seeds. He would plant them later, but first he wanted to stop by the monument to pray and visit. As he started doing, he tucked some frankincense into the bundle of flowers to leave by the stone. <em>

_Everybody knew Kakashi visited the stone every day, he always was talking to ghosts. He wondered if he would be able to hear them soon, after all it felt a lot like his soul was wavering between this world and the next._

_Faithful heart; the conversation never changed but he couldn't bring himself to change his half. If he did, the response might change to something much worse._

_Kakashi knelt by the stone, two flowers sat atop it; an Everlasting and a __Michaelmas Daisy. His constant response, his way of saying goodbye forever._

_But Kakashi could wait until forever for forgiveness, and until forever came he would leave Iruka frankincense._

* * *

><p>Owari mina-san, ja mate yo!<p> 


End file.
